The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In recent years, the solar energy silicon cell technology has been continuously developed, the new technology emerges in endlessly, and the transfer efficiency of the silicon cell is continuously refreshed. Facing to the markets at home and abroad with more and more fierce competition, the elimination of the traditional technology becomes an inexorable trend. In the prior art, the preparation of the monocrystal texturing of the silicon wafer and the polycrystal texturing of the silicon wafer cannot be achieved by one device, and the device needs to be customized regarding to different texturing technologies, which leads to the increase of the cost.
Therefore, how to design a monocrystal and polycrystal texturing method that can respectively finish the monocrystal texturing and the polycrystal texturing by the one device is a technical problem urgently needing to be solved.